Fine Line
by Will.Hell.Minna.-Sophia Isobel
Summary: Because of her obsessive fantasy, Ginny has come to believe that Harry was hers alone. This is Ginny's tale of fantasy and obsession which doesn't end as happy as she thought it should.


Written for **Slytherin's ****Common Room Prompt for Friday June 17th****:**

"**There is always a fine line between reality and fantasy, it's your job to figure out which you would prefer to live in.**"

Characters: **Ginny Weasley**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. NOT NOW, NOT EVER.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Fine Line<strong>**"**

Ginny was pacing back and forth in her bedroom. She was plotting how to get Harry back to loving her.

Yes, loving her.

Before the final war began, Harry broke up with her saying that it was for the best.

Now that everything was over, Harry can marry her now.

They can have the family he always wanted.

But when the rubbles were clearing up, Ginny was shock to find out that her Harry was now with Draco Malfoy.

"Ginny, you can do this. That Death Eater has no right to have your Harry." She told herself.

She went to the window and watched everyone talking and laughing in the garden.

Ron and Hermione were now talking to Draco and Harry. George and Angelina joined the small group after a few minutes.

Ginny watched as Harry held Draco's waist in front of everyone. They thought it was funny when Draco tried to get Harry's hands off his waist.

"Harry's hands are meant to touch me! Only me!" she yelled in her mind.

Outside, Molly and Arthur were with Remus and Tonks.

"How is Ginny taking all this?" Remus asked.

The Weasley couple slowly shook their heads.

"She took it really bad. When she found out about Draco and Harry. She just snapped and attempted to hex the Malfoy heir. Good thing Harry disarmed her non-verbally." Arthur told him.

"She must have really thought that she would end up marrying Harry. We don't blame Harry for what had happened. We know he didn't mean to hurt her. Ginny had been always ambitious. Even more so than Percy ever was." Molly said with a saddened tone.

"Dotcha worry much, Molly. She's a strong girl. She'll be over this." Tonks tried to reassure them.

"We hope so dear." Molly said

Over at Harry's group, Draco was still trying to free himself from Harry's grasp.

"Come on Draco, you have been trying for the last ten minutes. No one has ever gotten out from Harry's clutches until he releases them." Hermione said and giggled.

Ron and George chuckled when Draco sighed and finally gave up.

"There, now that Draco has finally kept still, Ron I think it's about time for the thing..." Harry winked at him.

"You think so?"

"Absolutely?"

"What are you two talking about?" Hermione asked.

"You'll see." Draco said and smirked.

Ron went took a deep breath and exhaled. He raised his hands up and everyone turned to look at him.

"Everyone, if you could all give me your attention for a few minutes, I would like to say something." Ron said in a loud and clear voice.

"Harry, what are you two up to?" Hermione asked again.

"Be patient Hermione. You'll know soon enough." Harry answered.

"I know that the war just ended and all. But I would want everyone here today, to know something that I have kept long enough."

Ron turned to Hermione and held her hands in his.

"Ron, what's all this about?" she asked as she began to blush.

"Hermione Jean Granger, we have known each other for the last six, almost seven years. We have been through so much with Harry and have faced numerous adventures year after year. You have done us both so much help when we needed it the most and risked your life, as we need. Now that everything is over and we can all live a life in peace, I think it's time for me tell you how I feel about you." He began.

Hermione's breathing hitched up.

Harry and Draco chuckled softly.

"'mione, you truly are _the_ most amazing and brilliant witch that I have ever met, aside from my mother. And that's saying a lot."

The crowd laughed softly.

"Get on with it, Ron." Harry teased.

"Hold on, I'm getting there." Ron told him off.

Everyone laughed again.

"What I'm trying to say is this, Hermione Jean Granger; you have captured my heart, mind, and soul. I want to make you happy for the rest of our lives and give you children that you can be proud of. I want to kiss you good night, sleep next to you, kiss you good morning, and wake up every day beside you. Will you do me the honour of being my wife and marry me?" he said it.

No one spoke.

Molly and Arthur weren't surprised since Ron had told them the night before.

Now, everyone was waiting for Hermione's answer.

The suspense was killing everyone.

"Granger, this would be the part where you say 'Yes' and jump into his arms." Draco spoke.

"Hold your knickers, I'm getting there." She said and everyone laughed.

"Yes, Ronald Weasley. I will marry you!" she said and jumped into his arms.

Ron spun her around and everyone clapped.

Ginny was still watching from the window.

She wanted to go down and hug her brother for finally asking Hermione to marry him.

But she didn't, not with the Death Eater there.

"I would like to say something as well." Harry spoke.

Everyone's attention turned from Ron and Hermione to him.

"I know that this is Ron and Hermione's moment and all but I want everything to know something as well." Harry said.

Ginny quickly ran down to the kitchen and was just in time to hear Harry speak again.

"I would like everyone to know that Draco and I have been dating for almost two years now. Ever since our sixth year, we tried so hard to hide it from everyone. We didn't want to cause another situation since we were all dealing with a big one at that time. But like what Ron said, now that we can all live peacefully, Draco and I have decided to get married in the next three months. The day that Draco and I had began our secret journey." Harry held Draco's hand.

Everyone clapped and gave them hugs.

Molly and Arthur were happy for them like everyone else.

Suddenly, the door to the kitchen swung open and banged against the wall.

Everyone saw a very furious Ginvera Weasley.

"That's a lie! You can't marry him Harry! You and I were the ones who are supposed to end up together! Not you and that Death Eater scum!" she yelled.

Everyone was in shock and a bit worried now about what would happen next.

"Ginny, I already told you. You are like a sister to me." Harry said.

"No! This can't be the end! Harry, we can still fix this. We can still get married and have a family. Like you always wanted." She said softly, almost like begging.

"I'm sorry Ginny. I love Draco and I will spend the rest of my life with him. Not you." Harry told her kindly.

Molly and Arthur tightly held their daughter and dragged her back inside the house.

"Ginvera Weasley! I am very disappointed in you! How could you have been so rude to Harry and Draco?" Molly began.

"Mum, Harry is mine! Not that Death Eater's! He was supposed to become part of our family remember? As your son-in-law! Like we dreamed of!" Ginny spoke back.

"No Ginny. It's what you have dreamed off. All you life, ever since you met Harry, you have dreamed of being his wife. I allowed you to dream about him because I thought that it was a passing thing. But this little dream of your is now a fantasy." Arthur said.

Ron, George, Charlie, and Bill entered the kitchen as well.

"Ginny, what has gotten into you?" Charlie asked.

"It seems that her little fantasy happy ending with Harry has gotten worst." George told everyone.

"Ginny, there is always a fine line between reality and fantasy. It's your job to figure out which you would prefer to live in. But I am telling you. If you ever do anything to hurt Draco or Harry, I will hurt you, even if you r my sister. You have no right to dictate what Harry should do with his life." Ron said sternly.

The rest nodded.

"I can't believe all of you! Has that scum poisoned your minds already? Harry belongs to me! No one else can have him!" she yelled and was about to run out into the garden.

Bill pulled out his wand and petrified her.

"I'm sorry Ginny. You left us with no choice." George, Charlie, and Ron carefully carried the frozen Ginny back to her room.

"Oh Arthur. I can't bear to see her like this." Molly said.

The days passed on rather quickly.

Harry and Draco bonded and everyone was there to witness the occasion.

All except Ginny, that is.

Arthur and Molly had to send her to St. Mungos for help.

They confined her in a cell with no windows and only one door.

A nurse came and watched Ginny sitting in the corner, smiling to herself.

He could hear her talk to herself as she slowly rocked back and forth.

"Now, we can be together forever, Harry. Just you and me." She said as she embraced empty air.

She began to dance around the room, with her 'Harry' in her arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and Review. Constructive Criticisms are very much welcomed.**

**To all Ginny Fans: I'm sorry that I did this to her.**


End file.
